


Playdates: Gladnoct

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, For funsies, M/M, Manhandling, Partner Swapping, Promptio and Ignoct are the actual pairings, Rough Sex, but they've traded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Gladio, Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto decide to switch partners for an evening. Gladio gets Noctis, who makes no secret of just what he's after from the encounter.





	Playdates: Gladnoct

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis is 18, Gladio is 33.

Gladio took another look around the apartment, bottom lip between his teeth, to make sure he hadn’t missed anything in the last two sweeps he’d made. Prompto had left a while ago and without his boyfriend’s bubbly enthusiasm there to byou him Gladio had, maybe, found himself just a little bit...bored. He’d cleaned, moved things around, moved them back, and then sat around fiddling with his phone, tempted to check on Prompto, before getting up again. He didn’t get a lot of time off and when he did it was usually spent in Prompto’s company so not having that was, after months of dating, hard to wrap his brain around. 

He was considering another pass when someone knocked on the front door of the apartment. He jumped, looked over at the door then down at his cellphone to check the time before shrugging to himself and shuffling to the door to pull it open. He knew the younger man on the other side instantly, had met him enough times to be able to spot him anywhere, and yet today something felt...different. Demanded he look harder, miss nothing.  

Noctis was about Prompto’s height but built leaner, more muscular where Prom was curvy, dark where Prompto was light, from the shade of his eyes to the black wavy hair falling around his face, and his clothes. Noctis was wearing a tight black tank top, near threadbare from age, with the name of some band Gladio didn’t know scrawled across the front in glittery gold. He was wearing the tiniest denim shorts Gladio had ever had the privilege of seeing over torn and tattered black leggings with flashes of fishnets underneath and had a red and black plaid shirt tied around his waist. He peered up at Gladio through long, dark lashes and smiled warmly. 

“Hey.” He shifted, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked Gladio over from head to toe and back. “Is Prom here? We were supposed to study today.” 

Gladio blinked once then shook his head. “He’s gone. Not sure when he’s going to be back either so-”

“I can wait.” Noctis said, slipping past Gladio before he could even think to say something or try to stop him. He was a few steps in, scuffed boots slipped off, before tossing a look over his shoulder at a bewildered Gladio. “That’s okay, right?” 

“Um.” Gladio rubbed at the back of his neck, wondering where he’d gone wrong in life that he was constantly being run over by teenagers these days, and nodded. “Yeah it’s fine. ...you want a drink?” 

Noctis smiled again, still warm but with a little sharpness lingering at the corners. “Sure. Beer? If you’ve got it.” 

Gladio did have it, though he probably shouldn’t be giving it to eighteen year old boys. But then he wasn’t sure about a lot of the things he did with eighteen year old boys so what was one more little thing. Noctis trailed after him towards the kitchen but, at Gladio went for the refrigerator, the younger man branched off to look at some of Prompto’s photos, framed and placed on the wall. Gladio watched from the corner of his eye, mouth going dry when Noctis bent down and his shirt rode up, and his shorts down, just enough for Gladio to see what amounted to bits of black lace spread over pale skin and slipping down the crack of the younger man’s ass. 

Maybe he needed a drink too.

“Here you go.” He called, setting one bottle down on the counter and lifting the other to his mouth. 

In short order, he had Noctis sitting up on the kitchen counter, pink lips pressed against the mouth of a glass bottle. Gladio leaned against the opposite counter, considering the younger man over the rim of his own bottle, watching as his throat bobbed with each swallow and his tongue darted out to sweep over his mouth. He was different from Prompto but every bit as attractive, pretty even, in his own way. Gladio had a type, though he didn’t go around advertising that he was into cute barely legal twinks for obvious reasons, and Noctis seemed to fit it perfectly. 

Silence stretched between them, slipping right into ‘awkward’ territory. Gladio realized he was staring and that, unlike when he spent long moments watching Prompto, this was probably a little creepy. He looked away, clearing his throat, and took another swallow of his beer. 

How was he supposed to do this anyway? 

Was it too late to just go for it? Should he have- 

“So.” Noctis said, leaning back on his elbows. “This is the place huh? Prompto talks about it a lot; I must’ve seen a hundred pictures when you two were looking for an apartment.” 

Gladio’s eyebrows lifted. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. He’s proud of it. Big boy apartment with his...big boy boyfriend.” Noctis’ lips twitched upwards. “Only thing he talks about more is you.”

Gladio was entirely too old to blush or get silly at hearing that Prompto talked about him (a lot), even if being with the blond felt like something new and...amazing, every day. Even if felt like his first *real* relationship and there was a warmth spreading in his stomach. Even if hearing it undid some of the tension in his belly and made his relax. So he just took another sip of his beer, letting the mellow, slightly bitter flavor sit on his tongue. 

“You’re bigger than I expected.” Noctis added, lashes lowering over gleaming eyes and voice going husky. He bit down on his lower lip, eyes sweeping over Gladio again. “Lucky me, I guess.” 

There was heat there, a purr to the words. Gladio drained the bottle and set it aside with a thump then pushed away from the counter. He let Noctis take in his fill without comment, not saying a word until blue eyes were locked with his own again. 

“That what you’re into then? Big guys?” 

Noctis tilted his head to the side. “Maybe.” 

“Your boyfriend doesn’t really fit.” 

“Iggy? Hmm. Bigger than me but not...hold you up against a wall big, no. Not that I’m complaining or anything.” Noctis’ tongue flashed out to drag over his bottom lip teasingly. “‘Pin you down on the bed and fuck you until you’re coming dry and crying’ or ‘fuck your mouth until you can’t remember anything except what his cock tastes like’ is more his style.”

Sounded like Prompto was in good hands then; Gladio found that oddly relieving. “Does that mean you’re looking to be held up against the wall? After something a little different,  _ Princess? _ ”

Noctis slipped off of the counter and shrugged before turning away to leave the kitchen. “Don’t know,  _ Daddy _ . Maybe.” 

That ‘maybe’ sounded a lot like ‘yes’ to Gladio. He swallowed again, hard, then reached out just in time to snag Noct’s wrist before he was out of range. “How about a tour?” 

“Depends. Does it include the bedroom?” Noctis paused, expression turning thoughtful. “Not that it needs to. I’m good with wherever. Wall. Counter. Bed.”

Gladio snorted; no surprise there. He had noticed that Noctis was impatient, at the best of time, and Ignis had made no secret of the fact he was even worse where sex was concerned. Or of the fact that Ignis choose to handle Noctis with a ‘firm hand’ and by never giving in to bratty demands. 

‘I like to make him wait.’ Ignis once said, smirking in the darkness of a club, eyes trained on their boyfriends moving together on the dance floor. ‘Until he’s willing to beg for me to just touch him, even a little.’

Which was admirable, truly, but wasn’t really Gladio’s style and, judging by Noctis’ words, wasn’t what he was looking for either. He tugged Noctis closer and the younger man came easily, let Gladio maneuver him so he was in his arms, their bodies flush, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Noct lifted up in the same moment Gladio leaned down and their lips met. There was no hesitation on Noct’s part, mouth slick and hot, lips parted, and tongue snaking out to taste Gladio’s mouth. It was different, demanding as teeth nipped at his lips and the arms around his neck dragged him closer, quick to turn rough and a little mean. Gladio pulled Noctis in by the hips, ground against him hard while squeezing him hard enough to make the other man squeak into his mouth, and the heat between them built swiftly. 

His knee slid between Noct’s and his hands found his ass, firm and pert, to grasp it through the soft worn denim. His knee pressed up, rubbed over the bulge he could feel stiffening in his shorts, and Gladio kneaded Noct’s ass, squeezed and rubbed and fit his fingers between the cheeks, used his grip to make Noctis ride his leg. The younger man did so eagerly, his hips rolling in time with the grinding of Gladio’s leg. 

Gladio left the kiss to fit his mouth to the younger man’s neck, dropping sloppy kisses and sharp bites along the pale stretch of his neck, over his collar bone, across his shoulders, all while rocking against Noct’s body. Noct’s hands, damp with sweat, slipped down the hard planes of his back to push up under his t-shirt and press against his bare skin before nails drug up along his spine. Gladio jumped then shivered, biting down harder into Noct’s shoulder. Noctis’ yelp quickly melted into a breathy moan; his hands flattened against Gladio’s back, curled around his shoulder blades, and he ground up even harder against Gladio’s thigh. 

Gladio pulled back with a sigh. Noctis made an unhappy noise, tried to capture his mouth again but Gladio avoided him. “Clothes off baby. Let me see you.” 

Noct’s shirt was off almost before Gladio was done talking, tossed aside thoughtlessly. The shorts came next, button popped and then rolled down Noct’s legs with some effort. Noct turned around, back to Gladio then, tossing a sultry look over his shoulder, started to push down his leggings, bending over and pushing his ass back as he did, revealing thigh high fishnets, black garters, and pretty black panties. The panties were nothing but a thin strap in the back, resting along the cleft of his ass, letting Gladio see the small jeweled end of the plug inside of Noctis. 

When Noct turned to face him Gladio held up a hand to signal for him to stop, eyes dropping to where sheer black fabric was stretched tight over his erection. Most of his cock escaped the confines of his panties, flushed pink and pressed tight to his belly, precum already smeared over the tip. 

The fabric was cool and slippery under Gladio’s fingers tips and Noct’s cock was burning hot. He rubbed down first, cupping Noct’s balls through his panties to roll them gently, watching through lowered lashes as color rose high on Noctis’ cheekbones and long fingers gripped the edge of the counter. 

“G-Gladio.” Noctis whined, hips jerking forward. “C’mon. Don’t tease me.” 

“Shh, just want to touch you a little.” Gladio said as he moved his hand back up to press his hand to Noct’s dick and rubbing up and down. The panties slipped around under his touch, clung to Noctis cock and added a cool friction to the touch. He felt Noctis shiver and his cock jump under his fingers; he moved his thumb to rub over the leaking slit, dragging more fluid down over the exposed shaft. 

Noctis’ thighs parted further and his hands curled around Gladio’s biceps. “You can touch me all night, if you want. Fuck me, now.” 

“Is that how you ask Ignis for stufft?” 

Noctis pouted up at him, voice going honey sweet and apologetic. “Sorry Daddy. I just...I want your cock, so bad. It’s all I’ve been able to think about.” Dark lashes lowered in something that might have been meant to be innocent but came across as coy. “I didn’t come to see Prompto, you know.” 

Noct put a hand on his chest, curled fingers in the fabric of his t-shirt, and pulled him close to whisper against his mouth. His other hand wiggled between them and found the button and zipper on Gladio’s jeans. “I came to find out if you’re as good as he brags about. Do you really pound him so hard he can’t walk right for days?” 

Noctis swore, high and surprised, when Gladio spun him around and pushed him down flat against the countertop. Gladio kept one arm over Noct’s body, crushing him against the polished surface, and with the other he sought out the plug. He found it and worked it free quickly, letting it fall to the counter to be dealt with later, then went back to rub over the slick furl of muscle. Noct’s entrance was already stretched open, winking eagerly when Gladio thumbed at it, pressed a finger tip inside to feel how slick and hot he was. 

“Don’t.” Noctis said, squirming against him. “I’m ready. I wanna feel it.” 

His breath stuttered in his lungs. “Wha-it’s gonna hurt.” 

Noctis voice was breathy, distant, as he moaned out a hungry “Yeah.”

Gladio’s blood, already running hot, boiled. He pulled Noctis away from the counter, spun him, and slammed him hard against the wall. Dishes rattled in the cupboards from the force of it and, for a beat, Gladio was worried that had been too much but no. Noctis was red faced and glassy eyed, pupils blown so wide there was only the barest sliver of midnight blue around them, and the way he pushed up to catch Gladio’s mouth again spoke to his eagerness. With colliding hands and impatient tugs they worked together to get Gladio’s pants down enough for Noctis to free his erection; Gladio bit back a growl when Noct’s hand, unfamiliar and surprising in it’s roughness, wrapped around him. Noctis sighed as he slid his hand up and down Gladio’s length; dark lashes kissed pale skin. He cast a quick look up at Gladio and then dropped down to his knees gracefully and-

“Fuck!” Gladio’s hand collided with the wall hard enough that, once again, he heard things rattling. And might have felt drywall crack but it was hard to say when all of his focus was on Noctis’ mouth and the dripping wet heat sliding down his cock. 

It was obvious, right away, that this wasn’t Noctis’ usual thing, or maybe Gladio was just more than he was used to, or maybe he just liked being messy. He mouth wetly at the head, sucked it into his mouth and curled his tongue around as he swallowed him down as far as he seemed to be able. Drool slid out past the corners of his mouth, slid down his chin and Gladio’s cock as he sucked and hummed around in, and  dripped from his mouth in long strings when he pulled off to breath. He hand worked over what he couldn’t get in, spreading saliva from root to tip before sucking Gladio back into his mouth. 

Gladio sank his fingers into unruly hair and, when Noctis pushed against his hand searchingly, pulled the silken strands. Noct’s moan vibrated down his cock and up his spine, made his stomach twist. Another yank, harder, was met with a wet sound of encouragement as Noct’s hand dropped away. Gladio twisted Noct’s hair around his fist, held tight, and began to move the younger man in time with short, jerky thrusts of his hips. 

Noct’s throat was tight, trembling around him, and his mouth hot and soft. It tightened further when Gladio fucked in deeper, forced his way past muscles straining to push him out, and Noctis gagged loudly but didn’t fight it. No, he just did his best to open his mouth up wider, hollowed out his cheeks to suck and swallow, tipped his head back to let Gladio in further, begged with his eyes for Gladio to keep going. 

Dropped a hand between his thighs to touch himself, hips rocking up into his hand like he couldn’t resist doing so. Made the absolute filthiest sounds, choking and sighing and grunting as his hand flew over his cock so fast it looked near painful, and Gladio felt every one, held Noctis in place until he was struggling for air just to hear more. It was different from being with Prom; Noctis was passive when Prompto was almost aggressive, liked to make Gladio melt in his mouth, and there was an almost dark thrill in that. Noctis looked so pretty, the black makeup that had lined his eyes now sliding down his face in messy tear tracks, eyelashes clumping together, skin blotchy red, and cock so hard and dripping wet in his sweet little pantiesw as he fucked his hand. 

He could have done that for hours, fucking Noctis mouth just like that but all too soon the younger man was tapping his thigh and making a truly pathetic face up at him. He pulled him off of his cock with a wet pop. Gladio swept his hand down to cup his jaw and drag his thumb over swollen lips.

“Condom?” 

“Back pocket.”

Noctis made quick work of getting the little foil square open, slipped it into his mouth with only a slight grimace and then he was back on his dick. He slid the condom down Gladio’s length most of the way with his mouth then drawing back to use his hand and open mouthed licks and sliding to smooth it out the rest of the way.  

Noctis licked his lips and peered up at Gladio. “I want to come on your cock, Daddy.” 

Gladio hauled him up and off the ground, used his body to pin him to the wall. Long legs wrapped around him tight as steel cables and Noct’s hands wrapped around his neck. Gladio’s hands found his ass, held tight as he lifted him a little higher, angled himself to rub along the crack of his ass, catching at his slick entrance. A nudge forward while letting Noctis drop a little and, fuck, he was going to be so tight. 

“You sure?” 

“Please.” Noctis whined, thighs and knees pressing tighter to Gladio’s body. “Please.” 

That was impossible to resist, there was no one in the world who could expect him too. Gladio thrust up, let Noctis come down in the same heartbeat. Gladio swore as the vice grip of Noctis’ body all but sucked him in, had to slam a hand against the wall in an attempt to ground himself, for leverage, just to be touching something other than Noctis. Noctis hiccuped, squirmed between him and the wall, and dug his nails into Gladio’s shoulder with a shaking “Yes, like that.”  

He was blistering hot, so snug it was hard to start moving inside of him, was fluttering and clenching in time with Noct’s breathing, and it was so good. Gladio slammed in deep, hard, made Noctis bounce and slid against the wall, and the younger man responded beautifully, shouted and whined, bit his lip raw as he let Gladio have his body. There was a thrill in the newness, in the not knowing just what Noctis liked and having to figure it out as he went, in driving louder and louder sounds from his body. 

He knew he’d found just the right angle, the right spot, when Noctis went rigid, eyes flying wide and then melted into putty against him, hanging limply. Gladio pressed him harder against the wall, used a hand to gather up his wrists and pin them above his head, then ground into him with as much force as he could. Thighs shook around his waist and Noctis near-shrieked. His eyes rolled back and his mouth opened, went slack. Gladio did it again and again, barely dragging out to hammer back in with short, powerful movements then swiveled his hips, pulled Noctis in, to grind deep into his pliant body. 

Noct’s cock was trapped between them, rubbed between their bodies. Gladio could feel it, leaking fluid through the fabric of his t-shirt, radiating heat, twitching and becoming even more stiff. Noctis was close, close enough to beg and thrash between Gladio in the wall, to press his heels into his back as he tried to move against him, to get more of what he needed. 

Gladio moved his hand from Noct’s ass to his cock, pulled once, twice and then he was coming apart all over his hand, over his stomach, clenching down on him so tight it made him see white. But he kept moving, fucked and stroked Noct’s convulsing body right through his orgasm. 

He wondered, when Noct’s head flopped forward to press against his neck, if Prompto had informed his friend that stamina was something Gladio had in abundance. 

\---

Noctis was fun, and eager, and didn’t seem to mind being taken on literally every available surface. He was just as vocal splayed out in Gladio’s lap on the couch, bouncing enthusiastically and choking on Gladio’s fingers, as he’d been in the kitchen, and smiled cheekily before opening up his mouth when Gladio stroked himself to completion onto his face.  He was also entirely too pretty like that, down on his knees with cum streaking his face and tongue, make up smeared, and lips red and puffy. 

Pretty enough to take a few pictures, one of Noctis between his thighs and another of him, licking the taste of his release from the younger man’s mouth, before dragging him to the bathroom to wipe down then into the bedroom to lay down. Noctis stretched and groaned then flopped onto Gladio, looking very much like he intended to pass out. He laughed quietly and stroked a hand over Noct’s side, lingering over dark finger shaped bruises on his hips. 

Gladio’s phone chimed. He scooped it up from where he’d set it down, ignore Noct’s unhappy grumbling, and found messages from Prompto waiting. He skimmed them quickly, grin stretching wider at the message. 

“Prom and Ignis had fun. No broken walls, but he says he’s worn out and that…” A feat in and of itself, Gladio thought. Prompto had enough energy to power an entire city on a bad day and had been nearly vibrating in place when he’d left to meet up with Ignis. “Rare.”

He messaged back quickly, confirming they’d had fun as well and that maybe they were in need of something to patch the wall in the kitchen. He’d barely sent it off before a picture popped up in the chat, Ignis and Prompto tangled together, lips locked. 

Noctis lifted his head to look at the phone screen angled for his sight then hummed. “Cute. Send something- wait no, let me.” 

Gladio rolled his eyes but gave up his phone. Noctis tapped fast and had the picture of the two of them, Noctis still streaked with him cum, kissing, and a whole line of text sent faster than Gladio could read it. A line of emojis popped up from Prompto’s side, winks and water droplets and eggplants; Noctis smirked and slapped the phone back into Gladio’s hands. 

“Cool. So. Nap now then round whatever after, yeah?” 

“Whatever you want Princess.” 

Noctis wiggled closer to his side with a content sigh. “I like that. Teach Ignis to say that but, oh, maybe ‘your majesty’ or something ...actually, don’t. It’s no fun being bratty if you actually get your way.” 

Gladio snorted. “That right?” 

“Mmmhmm. The fun,” Noctis yawned. “Is in the punishment. And how thick his accent gets when he’s pissed at me.” 

He mumbled something else that Gladio missed, already more asleep then awake and dropping all the way under quickly. Gladio smiled down at the top of his head then turned his attention back to Prompto and their chat, Noct’s quiet snores a soothing soundtrack as his boyfriend flooded him with dirty details. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to this story, Promptio and Promnis bits from lhugbereth, and an eventual Ignoct bit from me. Sooo be looking for those, if you enjoyed this.


End file.
